A Town Called Mew!
by Zakuro-Lonewolf
Summary: When Ichigo arrives into Mew Town, she never expected her life to change dramatically. Finally living on her own, she goes on the up and downs of daily life, from making friends to finding out what her true passion is, but as well of all that, she needs to solve the mysterious message in bottles she keeps finds on the beach.


_I recently watch a film called __Dōbutsu no Mori which basically in translation is Animal Crossing and it is based on the characters of the game - Animal Crossing. I wanted to base the storyline with some changes with the Tokyo Mew Mew characters but I hope you enjoy._

_As for now, I am not planning any pairings because there wasn't any in the film apart from hints of two characters, but I may change my mind in the future :)_

The green taxi drove around the cliff bend, the rain pouring down hard. A summer storm had appeared, making everything wet. However, the weather could not spoil a certain girl's excitement.

Ichigo, an average sized girl, with red hair in pigtails, dressed in a pink dress with short sleeves and red sneakers sat eagerly, ready to start her next adventure in life. Her hands clutched the leather seating as she and the taxi driver made small talk, he had begun by asking her why she was moving to the beautiful town right next to the ocean. Her answer was simple - She was moving for a change of scenery, to start fresh somewhere new! Mew Town was ideal. It provided everything she ever dreamed off, it would be perfect for her.

The loud pattering of the rain on the roof of taxi halted as they drove into a tunnel, a faint light at the far end. Ichigo could barely handle the excitement; she knew they were nearly there. The driver looked in the rear view mirror, giving a slight chuckle at the girl as she impatiently waited to get to her destination.

Appearing out a long tunnel, the rain had gone, leaving the grass simmering and the sun shining in the sky, a few white fluffy clouds floating around still.

"There it is, miss! Mew Town." He exclaimed as Ichigo awed from the window. This place was everything she expected. Mew Town was a small town filled with forestry; she could make out a few little houses and a large waterfall by the cliffs. The ocean was in the distance as well, with small wave crashing on the golden sand with white and grey seagulls flying above it.

"Wahh! This place is so pretty." The redhead thought as they drove closer and closer to her new home. Her eyes wandered the place, taking it all in.

The taxi rolled slowly to a stop, outside Mew Town Hall. A large old building with a 12 hour clock above it, reading the time of 12:02.

"Here we are, Miss." The taxi driver pulled his hat off, rubbing the top of his head.

Ichigo pushed the taxi door open, running forward to look at the view. Taking a deep breath, smelling the wonders of summer in Mew Town, she couldn't wait to finally live her dream.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of struggling. Ichigo looked behind her, finding the man who had drove her many miles out here was having a hard time lifting the pale pink suitcase out of the trunk. Ichigo ran up to him, helping the older man.

"I can get that." She said, taking the heavy suitcase.

"The town hall is right there, they'll sort you out." He gave the redhead one last smile, before entering his vehicle and driving off.

"Thank you so much." Ichigo shouted, waving the taxi off.

Rei's focus on the paper work was broken as the sound of the bell on the door rang out. Her head turned up to find the redhead coming through the door, having great effort with the suitcase.

"Hi, you must be Ichigo? The new resident of Mew Town?" A woman with golden blonde hair asked as she stood up to greet the redhead. She extended her arm to shake it with Ichigo's.

"Sure am, nice to meet you...?"

"I'm Rei; I run the post office here." The women gave Ichigo a smile, before rushing off to gather Ichigo's documents.

"If you have any trouble with anything, feel free to ask. I work here during the day and my sister works the nights, so don't worry about what time it is."

"Wow! A 24/7 town hall! So modern!" Ichigo exclaimed as her smile grew bigger and bigger.

"If you go meet Mint at her store, she'll give you a key to your house. She's your landlord." Rei handed her a map of the town and wished her the best, before coming back round to her desk to finish the paperwork she had started off.

Ichigo trudged her suitcase around the town, having slight difficulty finding this store. With the amount of trees and greenery around, it was somewhat hard to find things easily. Even with the map.

Her brown eyes wandered around, before they froze on a small building, a blue leaf sign post next to it. Her smile widened as she read the name on the sign.

_Mint's Store of Goods!_

"Hi, welcome, welcome! Are you looking for something in particular or just browsing?"

"I'm not here to buy; I'm your new tenant, Ichigo..."

"What? You could have said that before!" She grumbled as she went over to the counter, picking up an apron with her logo on. She just had made her famous speech for nothing.

"What this for?" Ichigo gave a confused look as the blue apron was thrown at her.

"You are going to do some work for me, delivering goods to the customers." She replied as she pulled a bike over that was connected to trailer with many parcels in.

"Going around the town doing deliveries will do you good, you'll meet people and get to know the area." Minto explained.

"I guess that true..." She put the apron up, tying it around her waist. A little too long, but it would do. Mint gave a devilish smile; she has finally gotten out of her deliveries once again!

"It is true! Now, on your way before it get too late." She clapped and pushed her towards the bike. Ichigo climbed on to the bike and set off.

The next step had finally begun!

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I really enjoyed writing it :)_

_Please review, it is very much appreciated! _


End file.
